AF2019
|publisher=Square Enix |release= April 26, 2019 |genre=Action role-playing game |modes=Single player |ratings= :A |platforms= |}} Kingdom Hearts III Final Mix is downloadable content for Kingdom Hearts III. Announcement ??? Changes Patches to current content *Attractions will now activate automatically, and they will be unable to be canceled. *The Theater Mode now has the option of viewing cutscenes in Japanese and English simultaneously, featuring mandatory Mandarin subtitles. *In an agreement with China's prime minister, Pooh will now be censored in all countries. *Score requirements for Pooh's minigames have doubled. *Due to licensing issues with Utada Hikaru, both "Don't Think Twice" and the lyrics to "Face my Fears" have been removed. "Don't Think Twice" is replaced with her other pop hit "Apples and Cinnimon" and "Face my Fears" is now sung by Evanesence. *Treasure Planet has been added as a world with Ardyn Izunia from Final Fantasy XV acting as the main villian. New features Several new changes and features have been made to expand on the original release of Kingdom Hearts III: *Critical Mode has been added as a Difficulty Level, where Sora can only do 1 damage to enemies' HP. *All enemies have been given new color schemes. For example, the Xigbar's coat is now hot pink instead of black. **All organization members now have new weapons. For members in the previous organization, they wield their Joke weapons from Kingdom Hearts 385/2 Days. Young Xehanort wields an oversized pendulum, Vanitas wields the Ice Cream shooter from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness wields the stick that Roxas threw at Riku in Kingdom Hearts II, Terra-Xehanort wields a ???, Riku-replica wields random bugs, and Master Xehanort wields an angry goat. *Kairi has been added as a playable character. However, there is no combat, and only consists of minigames on Destiny Islands that are about the same length as Kingdom Hearts II's prologue. **Kairi's minigames, Shaping Sandcastles, Seashell Search, Frisbee Flinging and Riku's Race minigames have been added. **The Illusion commands are obtained by completing Unversed Missions, which can be found throughout the worlds as floating orbs emblazoned with the Unversed emblem, similar to that of the Vanitas Remnant. Each Unversed Mission has its own rules and win requirements.. *The 100 Acre Wood has two more mingames: another Jewel Blitz-style mingame that features bread harvesting, and fishing-style minigame. *Sephiroth has been added as a Link. *The Starseeker Keychain appears as an unlockable Keyblade for getting in the top 10 for all Classic Kingdom minigames. If the player gets knocked out of the top 10, Sora will lose the Keyblade immediately. *Scala ad Caelum and Radiant Garden are now full-fledged worlds, complete with battlegates. *Twilight Town and Keyblade Graveyard have been expanded, with battlegates added. *Tetsuya Nomura, Foretellers, Walt Disney and Dummy-thicc Thanos appear as bosses of the four new battlegates in Scala ad Caleum. **Beating Tetsuya Nomura's battlegate in Twilight Town grants the player a new Keychain Small but Powerful, a palette-swapped version of the Oathkeeper keychain, granting Sora the Spellweaver Keyblade Transformation.. **Beating Walt Disney's battlegate in Radiant Garden grants the player a new Keychain Walt's Regrets, a palette-swapped version of the End of Pain keychain, granting Sora the Frozen Fortune Keyblade Transformation. **Beating the Foreteller's battlegate in Scala ad Caelum grants a limited-time code that gives the player a new tail Avatar Part "Dead Strelitzia", in Kingdom Hearts Union x". **Beating Dummy-thicc Thanos' battlegate in Keyblade Graveyard grants Sora a new power called "A Fragmentary Passage". It allows Sora to shrink into any size, allowing him to fit into any hidden crevices his heart desires. *A new secret scene named "???" has been introduced. The cutscene depicts the Master of Masters revealing himself to Luxu as a man named Thanos. He then proceeds to open the black box, revealing an infinity gauntlet, decorated with six infinity stones, each modeled after the seven princesses, save for Kairi. Then Riku and Kairi are then shown sitting on the Paopu tree on Destiny Islands. Here, Kairi shares that she was only a princess of heart because of Aqua's magic. Once she died, she said "oh sh**", the magic words to dispel Aqua's magic, completely invalidating her as a character for the entire series. Vol. 1313 (04/01/2019); Tetsuya Nomura: "I've always wanted Marvel to be included in Kingdom Hearts ever since I heard that the at Disney took over Marvel like the beautiful capitalist he is. Also, I hate Kairi."